Beginnings
by The Blue Chimera
Summary: Ocean Mist is hiding from all the mares in heat outside his home in Ponyville, but gets an unexpected visit from his mare friend in need of a favor. Rated M for a reason. R&R afterwards.


Hey! So I am The Blue Chimera and this is my first story that I have ever posted on here! Hm. You are probably thinking it's weird for someone to start off with a clopfic, but I really don't care. Beware, this story is rated M for Mature for a **reason**, but you probably don't care. Enjoy!

Beginnings

Heat season. The time when all the mares in Ponyville went berserk, searching for the nearest stallion and dry-humping him till he's unconscious. Of course, the colts and stallions that knew when the season happened prepared. Ocean Mist is one of those stallions, but was not entirely prepared for what was to happen in the middle of the season of 2012.

Ocean Mist was bored. It was about 8 pm in his home and he had nothing to do. He had thoroughly searched for whatever could occupy himself without being raped outside. Ocean Mist was a tall turquoise Pegasus with a blue mane and tail and freckles. His cutie mark was an ocean wave and mist spraying over it.

'I could read a book' He thought, 'but I wouldn't stand a chance against Twilight if I went to the library. I obviously can't go flying, I would never be able to outfly Rainbow Dash. If I went to the Everfree forest...' He paused. "Wait, who in their right mind would want to go there?" Mist said aloud, then sighed. 'I guess the only thing I can do is wait here until the season ends'

Suddenly, his door to his house burst open, the wood that boarded it up splintered everywhere, and a dark purple Pegasus mare shot in.

"Oh Shit!" Ocean Mist exclaimed. He ran into the corner, and grabbed a broom to defend himself. "Shoo! Go awa- Starry?!"

The dark Pegasus got to her feet, it was Star Field. She was also a tall pony, had black-tipped wings and hooves and a dark black mane. Her cutie mark was a galaxy on a starry background. Her appearance was stressed and disheveled.

"Please put the broom down Misty, I'm not gonna rape you."

Ocean Mist did so, then ran over and closed the door. "Was that necessary for you to burst through my door?" He asked.

"I'm sorry but I had to get in" Starry then started to avoid eye contact and stared at her hooves. "Misty, I-I got a favor to ask ya."

Ocean Mist had a strong idea in mind of what that favor was. Starry interjected before he could respond.

"Please Mist! It's unbearable!"

"No! I can't do this, it isn't right! We're friends!"

"I know, and right now I need a friend's help." Star Field looked Ocean Mist right in the eyes, and searched for any clue of compassion. Mist sighed.

"Alright, but-" Starry tackled him and hugged him.

"I'm glad you could help me." She said. Starry detangled herself from Mist and walked to Mist's bedroom, and Ocean Mist's mind raced.

'What if I mess things up? What if we're never friends again? What if?"

Ocean Mist followed Starry over to his room, and saw the mare snuggle into the blankets and pillows on the bed.

"Mmmm... I never thought these could be so soft... Mmmmm..."

Mist let out a laugh. " Starry, you've sat on my bed before!"

"I know, but I can't think straight."

Mist's heart leaped into his throat. 'What if she regrets this in the mourning, oh shit...' His thoughts left him as he saw the sweaty mare on his bed start to stretch in a sensual way.

He climbed onto the bed, but was quickly tackled by Starry, and felt lips upon his. They slowly kissed, enjoying each other's flavor for the first time. This quickly aroused Ocean Mist , and his stallionhood started to become erect.

Ocean Mist flipped them over, so he was on top, and showered Star Field's body with licks, kisses, and bites while Starry moaned with pleasure. His mouth journeyed lower and lower, until he reached her nether region. Mist was new to this, but had a pretty basic idea of what to do.

Mist started with his hoof, and rubbed Starry's flower in circle motions. This incited moans from Starry, so Mist grew braver. He leaned in and took a whiff of her flower. It smelled of sweetness, and a bit of tang. He needed a taste. With a drag of his tongue, from ass to clit, he tasted a tanginess like no other. He licked with gusto, exploring the mare's insides with his tongue. But the fun was stopped when his tongue was pulled from inside of her.

"That feels amazing Misty, but I NEED you inside of me." Starry said, breathless. Ocean Mist climbed back up and stared at Starry again. Her face had a heavy blush, and was covered in sweat. She leaned up, wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear, " Fuck me, and make me yours."

Ocean Mist lined up and entered her. Starry was met with instant pain, for she still had her virginity. Ocean Mist noted this when he felt a barrier. 'We are taking each other's virginity' he thought. Thrusting once, he plunged into Starry, and broke her hymen, causing Starry to cry out in pain. Mist kissed her tenderly, which loosened her extremely-tight grip on him. His dick felt like it was inside of a wet sauna. After a few minutes, Star Field signaled for Mist to begin.

Mist thrust slow, small trusts, getting used to the feeling of his stallionhood inside of a mare. " Hng... faster..." He heard Starry whimper. He obliged, and began to pick up his pace. Soon, Starry's moans grew in pitch with every delicious thrust, the feeling all too good. Mist loved to hear her moan, and wanted to hear her sing. He thrust as hard as he could, as fast as he could, and came to the hilt every time. Starry cried out in ecstasy from the immense pleasure from Mist's maleness, filling her up, grinding and thrusting into her. It was a feeling like no other. But like all great things, it had to end.

Both of them felt it, the waves of pleasure growing, pushing them to the edge. Mist took one large bite of Starry's neck, and moaned. Both of them came, Ocean Mist releasing his essence into her core, and Starry basting his cock in her fluids. Mist collapsed beside Starry, both of them gasping for air. They looked into each others eyes, then fell into sleep.

It was a beautiful mourning in Ponyville as the sun rose above the land. Ocean Mist arose in his bed, feeling wonderful. His happiness quickly faded when he remembered last night. He glanced over. Starry was gone.

'Oh no...' Mist picked up a note next to him. On the note, he read:

Dear Misty,

You are probably freaking out about last night, but I am not. I didn't regret what happened, and neither should you. Not only did you cure my heat, but you took my virginity too.

'And you took my virginity too' Ocean Mist thought.

I really shouldn't have left, but I really couldn't talk after last night.

-Starry

After reading it a few times, he smiled to himself.

"I guess this is just the beginning of wonderful things to happen. Just the beginnings."

Thank you Thank you Thank you so much for reading this! A lot! I would EXTREMLY appreciate if you would rate and review my first ever posted story, the more feedback I get, the more stories I write, and the better quality they are! Hopefully in the future, my next story will be a rating or two lower than M. Thanks!


End file.
